


Just a Slight Flaw

by FlOrangey



Series: Makoto Niijima Week [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Makoto Niijima Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlOrangey/pseuds/FlOrangey
Summary: Makoto notices for all the power Joker has, there's a slight flaw.Written for Makoto Week on tumblr





	Just a Slight Flaw

“Now then, can you explain to me the strategy of this mission?”

She had no idea what she expected. Okay, she had some idea of what to expect. After all the Phantom Thieves were becoming famous (or infamous) for the work they did, changing hearts one at a time. She had seen the Phan-site, it was a simple yet impressive social network of requests and desires, quite a few of which were acted upon. So when she asked what their plan was, she expected they had something in mind.

What she had not expected was the awkward and confused silence as the four glanced at each other, then her. “Uh…strategy?” Ryuji, or Skull, started. “We go in and beat the shit out of shadows while looking for the treasure?”

She could almost hear the record scratching in her ears. “You don’t have one?”

Mona scratched his (her?) ear. “Well, we normally look around the area, I provide navigation now and again…”

She could definitely hear the record scratching in hear ears at Mona’s words and felt her eyebrow twitch. The Phantom Thieves, the teenagers who were changing hearts, were operating outside the law, and were conducting their work in a parallel world inside other people's hearts were conducting their heists without any planning?! Makoto understood now why it was so easy to catch them. In fact, she was surprised she had not caught them sooner!

She blinked when she saw Joker’s red gloves waving in front of her face. Through his mask, he looked confused and a little concerned by how silent she had become. She snapped back to reality then shook her head.

“R-Right. I guess I’ll have to be the brains of the team. I’ll analyze Mona’s information and give orders. Now shall we begin?”

Judging from how Skull and Mona reacted, Makoto had a good feeling her abrasiveness scared them a little. She saw Panther and Fox sigh, but when she looked at Joker he just had a grin on his face that reminded her of a cheshire cat. So he was their leader. Their leader who was apparently bad at planning things ahead of time. She stopped him as the others began to make their way to the Palace.

“So, what has been your plan this whole time? Like when you were dealing with Kamoshida.” She asked. He looked at her, thought it over, then shrugged.

“Go in, look around, take out shadows, find treasure.”

“So...you really have been just winging it. You aren’t messing with me.”

“Nope.”

Makoto almost smacked her hand on her forehead.

* * *

 

The Phantom Thieves were at least good at pretending they knew what they were doing. Makoto would give credit where credit was due, they were skilled fighters and she found herself struggling to keep up at first. The official first day of their mission was not without a few problems, everyone was getting used to having her around and her affinity for nuclear skills - an element Morgana had commented was uncommon - left them needing to change up their dynamics.

For the first day, she decided mostly to hang back and observe how the group melded. Their movements were almost seamless, a few missteps from Fox who had joined just before her, but nothing that brought major consequences. It was through observing she noticed right away Joker’s unique power, which she spoke to Morgana about in a safe room.

“So he’s able to use multiple Persona’s through negotiating with Shadows?” She asked. Morgana nodded, “Interesting…” She trailed off as she looked over the others. Panther, Skull, and Fox were talking about something, Joker was sitting a little further away, almost leaning against the wall. His mask concealed his face, but his body language had her frowning. She stood up and walked over to him. “Joker?”

He glanced up at her and for a split second she saw it; fatigue. He was tired, but just like his mask hid part of his face he was able to hide that tiredness under a confident and cat-like grin. “Sup Queen?” He asked. Short and to the point. From her brief conversations with him, she noticed Joker was a young man of few words. “Need something?”

“I just wanted to ask you something.” She said taking a seat next, “About your ability to use multiple personas. What is it exactly? I just want to know because it could help me formulate some battle strategies.”

Joker stared at her then smirked, “Not much to say.” He said, but when he explained it she found there was a lot to take in. Every person, every shadow, had a strength and weakness, a unique ability, a way to strengthen itself, heal an ally, or weaken an enemy, and through negotiation, he could gain control over their power. “It’s not always easy though, each shadow has a mind of its own. It’s not quite like with the others or Arsene, which are part of us.”

“I imagine having that much power must have some effect on you,” Makoto said. His smile dropped for a second, a concerned uneasy look replacing it.

“Well having a demonic voice screaming in your head to kill all your friends is kinda terrifying.”

Her eyes widened in horror and then she saw Joker’s smirk cross his face again. She glared at him as he chuckled. “That’s not funny.”

“Sorry. Couldn’t resist,” He said then sighed, “There isn’t anything to worry about. Once they become a Persona, my thoughts, goals, and will, all become theirs. So nothing to worry about.”

“No side effects?”

“None.”

“None at all?”

“Absolutely zero.”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive.”

Makoto looked his face over again and nodded. “Alright.”

“That all?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

She had a feeling he was not telling her everything and when she excused herself and got a decent distance away she saw him close his eyes for a few seconds before opening them when Ryuji approached. It was about time they started moving again. 

* * *

 

The second day was the same as the first. They ventured down into the bank, the further they went the more powerful the enemies became. Joker had called her onto the front lines a few times, telling Skull and Panther to cover their rear in case shadows tried to ambush them during battle. It gave Makoto a chance to get a good look at the others fighting styles.

She decided not to question how Morgana’s slingshot could do as much damage as Yusuke’s SMG. She had caught on right away Cognition made the rules of the metaverse far more flexible than that of reality. Instead, she focused on understanding the strengths and weaknesses of her new teammates, specifically their leader.

Joker’s fighting style, she noticed, shifted subtly with each persona he summoned. He had not been joking when he said each persona had its own strengths and weaknesses. It was a simple switch to go from a persona that left him stumbling from electric damage to one that resisted it and let him power through and strike with his knife. He carried an air of confidence worthy of a leader, a sharp contrast from his more mild-mannered personality in the real world. With each order he gave and each persona he summoned to ‘ravage’ the enemy, she could see why the others had picked him to take charge.

And it was through this observation she noticed the subtle changes in their leader’s demeanor as they continued through the bank. Joker started strong, striking and switching from one Persona to the next as they ripped through enemy shadows. However by the time they reached the lower floor of the bank, his shoulders were sagging, and the spring in his step he had after a flawless victory was missing. He started to make more mistakes and was slower when switching between Personas. They found their next safe room, taking seats around the table and looking over the journal notes they found in the large piggy banks.

Makoto chose not to bring the fact it felt like they were solving a puzzle in a videogame.

“I don’t get it, O means B?” Skull asked.

“I think that’s a zero,” Fox said.

“Yeah, that’s a zero,” Panther told them. “It’s a code of some kind. Maybe the letters-”

Makoto was not listening, she had figured out the puzzle once they found the second page, but kept quiet to continue her observations. Mona was walking them through it anyway. Instead she focused on Joker, who did not appear to be listening either. His eyes kept closing, then would snap open before beginning to slide shut again. The mask hid it well, but close observation told her what the others had not noticed or were simply not bringing up. He was exhausted.

“Alright, let’s get to it.” Skull said, “Yo, Joker.”

“Huh?” He opened his eyes again and everyone was staring at him. “Yeah, I got it.”

Makoto glanced around at everyone then Mona spoke up. “Is everyone still feeling okay? Are you okay Miss Panther”

Panther smiled. “I’m a little worn down but I can keep going.”

“And you Joker? You feeling okay?” Morgana asked. Joker got up from his seat and stretched. He let a smile form on his face.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

He did a good job masking how worn down he was. The others got to their feet and started for the exit. Makoto put a hand on Joker’s shoulder. “You sure? If you need a few more minutes…” She stopped as she saw him give her a strange look, then let his cocky grin cross his face.

“You worrying about me Queen?”

“Honestly? Yes.”

His grin faltered. She had a feeling he did not expect her to be so direct. He seemed to be at a loss but then let another smile cross his face. This one was smaller, more genuine, “I'll be fine, don't worry too much.”

Makoto was silent as they exited the safe room and continued their mission. 

* * *

 

By day three they reached the treasure, or as Morgana claimed the spot the treasure would manifest once they sent the calling card. After securing their location they all agreed to leave and meet up at the restaurant on Central Street how to get the Calling Card to Kaneshiro.

Everyone except Akira was discussing it. He had fallen quiet, his eyes half closed as he stared at his tea. He looked exhausted and ready to pass out. Makoto remembered hearing from a teacher he had gotten reprimanded for sleeping in class.

“You think we can send it tomorrow?” Ann asked. “The sooner we take his treasure the better I’ll sleep at night.”

“I already got a message for him. It’ll be perfect after Yusuke gives it a little flare.” Ryuji said.

“I still have the basic format saved. It shouldn’t take long to put together.” Yusuke said. “The real question is how do we get Kaneshiro to notice it. Do you have any ideas Akira?”

Akira shook his head. “Can’t just hand it to him can we.”

“You’re right, anything small scale would just be seen as a prank. We need to think big on this.” Morgana said. Makoto frowned and put her hand to her chin. Something larger scale, that would get the attention of not just the leader and his cohorts but also be seen by the public and get them talking about it.

“I might have an idea, but it’ll take longer than a day to put together.” She said, “Yusuke we’re going to need several of that calling card. Maybe even something poster size too.”

“Poster size? What are you planning?”

She looked around then once sure no one was listening in explained what was on her mind. The group fell silent and looked at each other. Finally Akira said, “I like it, let’s do it.” Then everyone nodded in agreement.

“You heard our leader.” Morgana said, “Okay how about we do this Sunday? Is that fair.”

“That should be enough time to get everything together,” Makoto said. The group finished their drinks and split their bill between the three boys and two girls. Once finished they all stood up, however, Makoto stopped Akira before he could get out of his seat. “Can you wait just one second?”

He looked confused for a second then sighed and nodded. “I’ll see you guys at school tomorrow.” He said giving them a smile. Ryuji said something about ‘enjoying his date’ which he rolled his eyes too and the others left, except Morgana who hid in Akira’s backpack looking like he was ready to take a well-deserved nap.

After a few seconds, Makoto spoke. “Be honest with me Akira. Are you okay?”

He stared at her then sighed, “Yeah I’m fine, just a bit tired. You’ve probably noticed by now that using your Persona’s power starts to wear you down.”

“Yes. I’ve felt it. Calling Johanna does require some mental endurance and I’ve seen the others experience it too. But you,” Makoto paused, “Akira I’m going to be forward with you, you look far too tired compared to the others. Has this been a regular thing when going into Palaces? Do you always look and, I imagine, feel like this after a mission?”

Akira raised an eyebrow at her words then chuckled. “You’ve only been on this team for four days. You’re way too good.”

“I’m your strategist.”

“Maybe you should be our leader instead.”

“Absolutely not.” She said a small laugh in her voice. “I don’t have nearly half the charisma you do to lead.”

“Oh, so my charisma is why I’m in charge and not because I have a mask capable of absorbing the shadows of the metaverse and bending them to my will.” He said, laughing a little. A laughter which died out into a sigh. “Yeah, that thing about there being no side effects….I lied. Having all those Persona’s, switching between them, feeling my own strength go in and out with each one, it’s pretty exhausting. They keep getting strong too.”

“Which saps your own strength more when you use them.” Makoto said, “Maybe you should switch them less. You swap your Persona out like you're flipping through a deck of cards.”

“Makes the fights go by easier. Ann finds a fire weakness, I change to fire. Yusuke, ice, I switch to ice. Takes them down faster.”

“Wears you down faster.”

“You saying I should stop?”

“No. I’m saying you should pace yourself.” Makoto explained, “Just by observation you could potentially be a one-man army, but if you don’t pace and optimize your abilities...well I’m a bit worried you may end up worse than just exhausted.”

Akira opened his mouth to say something then shut it, thinking over the past few days. He then nodded, “What would you suggest?”

“Me?”

“Well, you’re kinda turning into my second in command.”

Makoto jumped a little in her seat. “S-second in command?” She repeated. Akira shrugged and yawned. She smiled. Second in command. She liked that. “Well for tonight I would suggest you get a good night's sleep. Yusuke and I will figure out what we need for the Calling Card tomorrow.”

“And I do what?”

“Well, that’s up to you. But I’d suggest either relaxing or working on optimizing your combat style. Find ways to make it so you don’t need to switch between Personae as often, expend less energy, and so on.”

She saw Akira think over her suggestions and nodded. He grinned and leaned back in his seat, letting someone see how exhausted he was for the first time in a long while. “I knew adding you to the team was a good idea.” He then yawned again, “I think I’ll take that advice about getting a good night’s sleep.”

“Well, shall we go then?”

“You’re gonna walk me home?”

“No, but I’d be happy to walk you to the train station.”

Akira considered her offer and the two left the restaurant and walked to the train station together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me I'm not the only one that decided to waste all of Joker's SP at the start of a palace and have to hit things like a madman while the others provided proper support XD
> 
> (SP Adhesives and regenerating abilities are heaven)


End file.
